


Nightshift

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Breakdown is on nightshift, alone in a roomful of screens…Continuity:G1, Dysfunction AUCharacters:Breakdown, Thundercracker, Motormaster





	Nightshift

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1, Dysfunction AU  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

The corridors were dim lit, and the hum of the Nemesis’ systems loud. Empty hallways stretched in front of Breakdown, seemingly shrinking and growing, casting shadows, ever changing.

Breakdown forced himself to look at the floor. He really didn’t need a panic attack right now. Not after everyone had looked at him in the rec-room, their optics roving over his frame and judging.

He tried to figure out what it was this time. What had he done the last few cycles that they’d eyed him up like that, but he didn’t know.

He only knew he didn’t want to give them more reasons to stare at him. Or worse, laugh at him and mock him.

With a trembling hand, Breakdown pushed the button of the elevator to the control and surveillance room. It was a room where all the camera feeds came together, and which was certainly equipped with cameras as well.

Stepping into the lift, Breakdown’s feet became heavy at that thought.

At least he’d be alone tonight, and there weren’t any optics watching him on top of the cameras. He still greatly disliked having night shift in the control room. Actually, he disliked stepping into the room at any given time, so it didn’t really matter if it was dark above the ocean or not.

The noises of the mechanisms of the elevator drowned out most other sound, and Breakdown tried not to think about what he couldn’t hear.

Angry at himself for his paranoia coming back like this, he struggled to keep his composure when the elevator door opened and revealed the huge room. He’d done so well the last week, without any panic attacks or tantrums and now this shift threw him off again.

“You’re early,” Thundercracker said, his voice nothing like his name suggested. He was calm, and sounded almost tired. “There’s nothing to report. Everything is quiet like always.”

Breakdown nodded as he entered the room. He wouldn’t mind if it stayed that way.

Thundercracker didn’t look at Breakdown. He stood up, glancing back over his shoulder at the screens, and shrugged. “I hope you don’t mind if I leave now. I need to try to get some rest before manoeuvre training tomorrow.”

“Uh,” Breakdown muttered, “no, course not.” Frankly, Breakdown was glad if he was left alone.

The blue seeker was okay, he was quiet and never mocked Breakdown, but who knew what was going on in that helm of his.

He shoved that train of thought aside, and drew his energy field close when the seeker passed him with a nod.

Without any other words, the elevator closed, and Breakdown was on his own.

With a soft sigh, he went to the main control console, and sat down in the large chair. It was a chair suitable for many frame sizes, but it made him feel like he was in the wrong place.

Not daring look at the screens, Breakdown focused on the blinking buttons. There were so many, and no one had every truly taken the time to explain what they did. The only button Breakdown knew the function of was the huge red one that activated the emergency alarms.

But why would the Autobots attack the base anyway? They didn’t have a prisoner, and there hadn’t been an energon raid for some time.

Being deep in thought, struggling to keep his mind off all the things that could cause a mental blackout, Breakdown shifted on the chair in discomfort. Time passed so slowly, and there was no end in sight of this shift.

Dead End sometimes read during night shift, but Breakdown didn’t think that was something he could do. If he focused too much on other things, he might miss something important. But Wildrider didn’t care about that at all. The Ferrari watched his TV shows in the control room, often inviting either Blitzwing or the Combaticon tank.

It must be very loud in the control room when Wildrider had night shift, Breakdown mused, and a grin built on his lip plates.

It vanished an astrosecond later at the sudden hum of the elevator moving.

Breakdown tensed. No one was supposed to be coming up here. He was meant to work this shift alone. He didn’t want to be looked at by someone, or yelled at. Had he missed something on the monitors when he’d looked away from them? Maybe there was an emergency and the Autobot spy had broken in, and it was his fault he rampaged through the base.

It was probably the Autobot spy coming up right now. In that elevator. Maybe it was the one with the cloaking device. Breakdown wouldn’t even see him staring at him, attacking him. He wouldn’t be able to defend himself.

Breakdown’s thoughts ran in cycles while he stared at the door. It was still closed, but it would open soon enough. Distracted by his brooding panic, he didn’t realise his engine shifting gears, changing to a higher setting where his destructive vibrations almost set in.

The mechanisms hissed when the lift stopped, hydraulic pistons creaked, and the red light on the door switched to green.

It opened with a whoosh, and Breakdown expected to see no one before being attacked.

His optics flickered in surprise when his optical input was different to his expectations.

“Calm your engine,” Motormaster said when he stepped out. “You’re going to break the electronics, and you’re useless in brig.”

Taken-aback, Breakdown’s fingers tensed around the armrest as he tried to get his engine back under control. He hadn't noticed his vibrations causing the screens to flicker.

It took him a moment, and in that time Motormaster crossed the distance to him. Standing next to the chair, the truck didn’t seem impressed, but Breakdown couldn’t tell at what.

With a huff from those large vents, he eventually leant down, and typed something on the console. Most of the screens went offline, leaving only black mirrors.

“I don’t like nightshift. All the screens give me a headache,” Motormaster grumbled before he turned to Breakdown. “Here, take that.” 

“Huh?” the smaller Stunticon uttered when an energon cube was shoved into his hand.

“Drink,” Motormaster said; it was only half an order. “You stormed out of the rec-room today without getting your ration.”

“But-,” Breakdown began, and was interrupted.

“Do you really think I didn’t notice? I’m your commander. Now refuel.”

It was hard to say if Motormaster was as annoyed as he appeared. But Breakdown liked to think that he only acted like that to maintain his reputation.

Drinking slowly, Motormaster leaning next to him against the console, Breakdown calmed down again. He wasn’t completely well, knowing cameras were pointed at him, but he could think more clearly again.

When Breakdown had refuelled, Motormaster stayed with him, explaining the different functions of the console.

Breakdown’s lips tugged to a small smile.


End file.
